Tit For Tat
by Raveon
Summary: Summary: Lucy's had enough. Mira set them up. They confessed. That's that. So why do everyone keep bringing it up? Maybe because she almost died of shame. So Lucy has decided to take revenge on Mira by humiliating her. How? By matchmaking, of course. Pairing : NaLu and LaMi. ONE-SHOT!


**TIT FOR TAT**

Summary: Lucy's had enough. Mira set them up. They confessed. That's that. So why do everyone keep bringing it up? Maybe because she almost died of shame. So Lucy has decided to take revenge on Mira by humiliating her. How? By matchmaking, of course. Pairing : NaLu and LaMi. ONE-SHOT!

Lucy hugged the pillow closer. It really was wonderful to go to sleep with a pillow to hug. She really needs to tell Gajeel the bliss of sleeping with a pillow. Poor boy. Doesn't even know what cuddling is. She brought the pillow closer to her but it seemed to be moving.

'Zzzzz…'

A snore. She snapped her eyes open to stare at …..a snoring, drooling Natsu in her bed..….?!

She screeched and tumbled out of the bed. Lying on the floor, she groaned. Of course, it was Natsu. It's almost a routine now. Wake up, see Natsu, scream, scold him and kick him out.

"Luce? What are you doing on the floor? And what's with the scream?", Natsu mumbled sleepily.

Dusting the imaginary dirt off her, Lucy got up and ordered Natsu to get out of her house.

Natsu whined, "Why, Luce? I'm your boyfriend. I have a right to be in my girlfriend's house."

Blood rushed to Lucy's face till it resembled a juicy tomato.

"Oh no, you don't. GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!", shrieked Lucy. Oh no, she most certainly didn't want to relive that horrifying, terrible events of that day. Mira had set them up and due to a few embarrassing events, they had confessed but that certainly didn't mean she was not mentally tearing her hair out due to the humiliation. She still felt a bit of resentment to the barmaid.

"Mira was quite nice to, you know, not give up on us."

Her eyes widened. That did it. She was officially gonna get rid of Natsu and get revenge on Mira. On that happy note, she threw him out and went to get ready to go to the guild and to make a plan for vengeance.

Lucy opened the guild's heavy wooden doors. Just like she had hoped, there was a brawl going on; the center of attraction being Natsu and Gray. She smirked slightly. Her eyes scanned the crowd and focused on her oblivious victim who was cleaning the dishes. Time to put the plan in action.

Mira was humming softly. The usual row which was going on didn't faze her at all. Now, if the guild was silent, she would have been worried. But she doubted that will ever happen.

"Hey, Mira. I need another bunch of my barrels.", Cana shouted. She had been competing with Wakaba who was knocked out.

"Coming right up." Mira looked under the counter where she kept all the Cana Specials. Cana tended to drink straight from barrels unlike normal people who drank from mugs.

The barrels were bare; every single drop of beer was lapped clean. Mira sighed. It looked like Macau was out again. Romeo had requested him not to drink and he had agreed. But it seemed he couldn't keep his word.

"Mira! My booze; where's my booze?" Cana whined.

"Wait a moment."

Mira looked up, deciding whether she should get someone to help her in the basement. Sighing, she headed down the stairs.

The basement was dark and cold. She shivered slightly. Focusing on the task at hand, she went down and headed to where the alcohol was stored. Suddenly, she stiffened. She could have sworn she heard footsteps.

"Who's there?" Mira called out.

"Mira? Why are you here?" A low, husky voice answered. A dim, burly figure came into her view.

"Laxus! What are you doing here? I thought you were on a mission." Mira inquired, walking over to him.

Laxus shrugged. "It was easy. Bixlow was whining about being bored and Evergreen sent me down here to get a pack of cards…So, why are you here?"

"Cana wants more beer. And I came down to get more." She explained.

"Want help?"

"Err...Sure." Mira strode back to the supply of barrels with Laxus following her.

With Laxus helping her, the job was easy.

After all the barrels were taken up, Laxus came down again to fetch his cards. Mira was waiting for him down.

"Thanks, Laxus. Without you, carrying these up would have killed me. And where would you folks be without your favourite attendant?"

Laxus rolled his eyes. "Yeah, totally. We would have all gone mad long ago if it weren't for you."

"Thank you, Laxus. Anyway, I got to go. Cana should have started screaming for her 'precious beer' by now. Bye."

Mira was halfway towards the stairs when she heard a shout for her to stop. She turned around to see Laxus walking towards her.

Once directly in front of her, he smirked. "I wanted to tell you something."

"Spit it out." Mira announced.

Leaning close, he whispered, "I don't know about the others but you are_ my_ favourite barmaid." And kissing her on the lips for a second, he straightened himself.

Mira had frozen when he leant in. To say she was surprised would be an understatement. She was dumbfounded. When she broke out of her daze, a blush visible in her face, she could only mumble, "You kissed me."

"Indeed, I believe I did." Laxus was still smirking.

"I...umm…I gotta go." Mira spluttered, blush deepening.

Before she turned her back on him, she saw his smirk fall and hurt flash across his eyes for a moment. Midway up the stairs, she turned back suddenly and saw him watching her intently.

"Th...Thanks for helping me." Mira said.

Laxus only nodded at her. She took a deep breath and continued, "And for the k..kiss too."

He once again, nodded at her before her words sunk in. His eyes widened slightly. Whatever he was expecting, he clearly was not expecting those words.

"Knew you couldn't resist my charm." He told her, smirk returning.

Mira scoffed, "As if. If anything, you are the one who can't resist my beauty."

She turned and walked up the stairs. On the last step, she turned once again and looked at Laxus.

"I will see you later, right?" she asked him, trying to mask the hope in her voice. Obviously, she failed. Laxus chuckled and repeated firmly, "See you later."

And with that, Mira left the basement, smiling. Once on the top, her smile fell when she saw exactly why Cana hadn't killed herself by now. She sighed.

Lucy watched as Mira stepped out of the basement, beaming. The next moment, it had shock practically written on it. Her face was priceless. Every single person in the guild was watching a video; to be precise, a video of what happened in the basement.

"Look! Look! My pretty, future grand daughter-in-law. Come here, Mira." Master announced from the center of the guild.

"Laxus? Damn, I lost the bet." Levy murmured. Lisanna came over, asking her to pay up. At Freed's raised eyebrow, Lisanna elaborated, "Levy and me had a bet on who would capture Mira's heart. I told her it was sure to be Laxus while she was adamant it would be you. No offense."

Freed blanched. "None taken. That's why you were asking me about my type of girl." He said, turning on Levy.

"Well, it was fun making you blush…?" Levy offered to which Lisanna snorted.

"Your sister's still in shock." Freed told Lisanna tentatively, downright ignoring Levy and her response.

While Master had walked over to the still frozen barmaid and was making a very touching speech about how he always thought Laxus would end up lonely and how thankful he was to Mira for taking pity and tolerating his arrogant, self-centered, perverted grandson, Lucy's co-worker in the matchmaking scheme came over to her.

"That was really a great plan, Lucy. I never thought you had it in you." A dirty blonde congratulated her.

"Thanks, Ever. But she had it coming for a long time. If not me, someone else would have hatched up a plan." Lucy told Evergreen.

"True." She agreed and then burst out laughing. "I still can't believe you did that."

"Me too. It was a moment of complete madness." Lucy grinned.

**FLASHBACK**

_Time to put the plan in action._

Lucy had sought out Evergreen and told her the plan. The two of them went to Master Makarov's office upstairs and knocked on the door.

"Come in" They heard the Master say and took it as the cue to enter.

"Oh, it's you. What are you doing up here, children?" Makarov greeted.

"We want you to switch on the cameras in the basement." Evergreen told him, getting straight to the point.

He raised his eyebrow. "Why? You know it's only for emergency purposes"

"We are trying to set Laxus and Mira up." Lucy cut in, hoping he would agree.

"Now, that's an emergency! Why didn't you say so?" Master said, already typing in the passwords to set the cameras up and running. Evergreen and Lucy shared a grin.

With Master trailing behind them, they made their way to the Thunder Tribe. Lucy and Master lingered back and watched while Evergreen sat down next to Bixlow and Laxus. Bixlow said something and Laxus, after sending a glare his way, said something to Evergreen. Evergreen shook her head and sparing a glance at Bixlow, told him something. Now Laxus shook his head. Then Evergreen said something and Laxus, muttering something and scowling at them, got up and left.

After a moment, making sure that Laxus was indeed gone, Evergreen hurried over to the two eavesdroppers. While Evergreen told them about the chat, the trio cut their way to the drinking girl.

"It was pretty easy. Bixlow was already moaning about how bored he was so Laxus suggested a mission. I refused, of course, and suggested Snap. He said no so I kinda threatened him. He muttered something about resigning from the team and left. That's it. So, how will we convince Cana?"

"Leave that to me." Makarov winked. He walked over to Cana and Wakaba who was out cold.

"Stop cursing Wakaba, Cana. Nobody can compete against you and not pass out. Can I watch you swig the next set of barrels?" Master asked her.

"You got it, old man. HEY, MIRA! I NEED ANOTHER BUNCH OF MY BARRELS!" She fell straight into Master's plan.

"Flattery always works." Master whispered when he came over.

"I will keep that in mind." Lucy shot back, dryly

"But the barrels below the counter. What about it?" Evergreen asked.

"Fear not. Macau drank it clean; I saw him." Master replied.

"She's gone into the basement. Quick, put up the screen." Evergreen told Lucy.

"What?" Master asked, confused.

Evergreen shot him a flashing smile. "Don't you want to see your grandson propose to Mira? We may have done it for revenge. But you have an once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. Don't thank me. It was all her idea." She said, indicating Lucy who beamed at him.

"I suppose." Master said, as everyone's attention focused on the screen.

**FLASHBACK OVER**

Mira was congratulated over and over again. She was feeling a bit dizzy to the sudden turn of events. But she managed to grin and bear it.

"I wish you all the best." She smiled in response.

"If Laxus hurts you, he will be facing my wrath." She thanked the person.

"Laxus is a MAN!" She ignored her brother.

"I wanna be the godmother." Her eyes twitched.

"I will babysit the kids." She gasped.

"Hold it. Wait a second. Who did this?" Mira asked Jet who was next to wish her.

"Huh! Congrats."

Mira grabbed him back. "Who arranged this?" She asked, waving her hand to the screen where the video had started again.

He pointed out the culprits at the opposite corner of the guild.

She narrowed her eyes at them.

Evergreen watched as Jet gave them away. Mira glared at them for a full minute. Then she did something they never expected.

"Hey. Did she just…." Lucy started.

"She didn't, did she?" Evergreen continued.

"She did." Master confirmed.

"Did she just wink at us and mouth 'Nice work!'? The three of them chorused.

**THE END**

This is my first fanfic and it is dedicated to a friend of mine who goes by the pet name of 'Yui'. Sorry if it was not up to your expectations. I would be glad if you review. Flames accepted.

The 'horrifying, terrible events on that day' Lucy refers to is the day they confessed. If you wanna know the events, my advice would be to let your imagination run wild.

**PLEASE REVIEW. THANKS FOR READING.**


End file.
